


It's Going to be Alright

by midnight0301



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finn gives her the hug, Finnrey fridays, May the Force Be With You, Rey Needs A Hug, We miss you Carrie, everything is going to be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight0301/pseuds/midnight0301
Summary: Finn comforts Rey after the war is over





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this week we have all been mourning the loss of Carrie, including myself, and this was sort of therapeutic for me. I know it's not very long, and I'm sorry if I made you cry, but Carrie is at peace now, she was so strong and so brave, we will always hold her in our hearts. 
> 
> Rest in peace, Princess. 
> 
> (this fic was written at 2:00 am and is unbetad. Any and all mistakes are mine)

Her mother was gone. Well, not actually her mother, but Rey had seen her that way. Her heart ached deeply, chest heavy and shoulders sagging. No matter how much comfort she was given it wasn't enough. Leia was gone, taken far too soon just like her husband, and once more Rey was left with nothing. 

She wasn't alone in her grief, Luke and Chewie disappeared for an entire week, flying back to Ach-too. Poe had lost his hero, his guide, and the woman he too saw as a mother, although a second. Finn had greatly admired her, praised her strength but acknowledged her pain. It was like the excitement for the end of the war had been entirely drained away with the loss of their beloved leader. 

Now, quiet and tired, Rey lay curled up in her bed, eyes blood shot and mouth dry. None of this was fair. The knock on her door actually startled her, the usual guards she put up raw and practically useless. If there were an enemy she'd be as good as dead. But it wasn't an enemy, it was Finn, and she didn't have to speak out loud for him to know it was okay to enter. 

He didn't speak as he came in, just closed the door tight and peered through the dreeriness at the woman in bed. His heart was just as heavy as he toed his shoes off and shuffled over to her side, sitting down on the hard mattress and leaning over her. 

"Rey, I think you might need a walk." he whispered, knowing the effects of blocking yourself off all too well. She shook her head and pressed her face into the pillow. He sighed and reached up to tuck her loose hair behind her ear. "Yeah you do, and you know I'm right. But if you really don't want to I understand." he got up and walked into the bathroom, grabbing the cup she kept on the sink and filling it with cold water. "You need to stay hydrated though, if you don't you'll get a headache and we both know that never goes well for anyone." he sat back down and held the cup in front of her. She finally gave in to his mothering and sat up to drink the whole thing down in a few huge gulps. 

"How can you handle this?" she mumbled, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. To Finn she looked so tiny it was hard to believe she was the woman who fought off the Knights of Ren at his side. But she still was. Always would be. 

"I think of it this way: it's sad she's gone, and it hurts, I know. But don't you think she knew that risk when she joined this fight in the beginning?" he looked at her sincerely. 

"I suppose..."

"And now, her task is complete, we won. She won, Rey, and now she's part of the Force.... She's with her mother and her father... She's with Han." he could see Rey's eyes starting to brim with tears again and moved forward, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight as he felt her shoulders start to shake again. He kissed the side of her head softly and sighed, closing his eyes to the stinging building in the backs of them.

"She's with Han..." she breathed, voice caught in a bubble of emotions that broke as she began to cry audibly. 

"That's right. And I bet you she's happy... And she'd want you to be happy. She'd want all of us to be happy. She pushed through greater pains than this, not that this isn't hard, but I imagine she wants to comfort you right now." he chuckled and swallowed thickly "you know... If we wanted to... We could still talk to her." 

"I'd rather not bother her..."

"I know, Rey, I know. But I think if you ever really need it, I think she'd gladly talk." Rey nodded and wrapped her arms around him, sighing as she pressed her face to her chest. 

"Maybe I will eventually. But now I think you're a pretty good substitute." she sniffled. Finn blushed and looked down at her. 

"I will never be half the person she ever was."

"Oh I think so."

"How??"

"You're wise and you're strong and you're good at comforting me. Plus I get to kiss you so, ya know." he laughed at that and shook his head. 

"Oh, I love you.." he murmured as Rey unburied her face, resting her sharp chin solidly on his chest and looking up at him with her teary eyes. 

"I know."


End file.
